


Call for Me (Roxy)

by klonoafan5



Series: FanSongs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Homestuck Kidswap, It took me almost all day and now it's 7:47 pm but I'm already finished, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Undying Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: These songs are inspired by totalspiffage's really awesome HS songs Call for Me (Calliope) and the reply Answer Me (Calliope).Hope you enjoy!





	Call for Me (Roxy)

**Author's Note:**

> These songs are inspired by totalspiffage's really awesome HS songs Call for Me (Calliope) and the reply Answer Me (Calliope). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

uu: I HAVE SPENT ALL MY LIFE WONDERING, IMAGINING  
uu: THAT SOMEDAY I WOuLD WAKE uP AND SuDDENLY FIND MYSELF FINALLY  
uu: SOMEWHERE THAT'S SAFE AND WARM  
uu: A PLACE I CAN CALL MY OWN  
uu: A PLACE WHERE I CAN BE WITH MY FRIENDS  
uu: SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE ALL ALONE

uu: I CAN WRITE STORIES AND I CAN MAKE ODES  
uu: I CAN DRAW FANART AND ROLEPLAY ALONE  
uu: CHANGING THE COLOuR OF MY EMERALD SKIN  
uu: PLAYING A GAME I KNOW I CAN'T WIN  
uu: PLEASE CALL FOR ME  
uu: ROXY  
uu: PLEASE WAKE ME uP WHEN I GO

uu: I KNOW THAT I WILL FACE HER SOMEDAY.   
uu: WITH HER, WHO KNOWS, IT MIGHT BE TODAY  
uu: EVEN THOUGH IT WILL END IN DISMAY  
uu: I'LL JuST TAKE MY WHITE GLOVES OFF AND TRY  
uu: AND MAYBE IF YOu CALL OuT MY NAME  
uu: THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE

uu: I CAN BE A POET OR TRY TELLING JOKES  
uu: I CAN MAKE MuSIC FOR A SONG I JuST WROTE  
uu: BECOMING YOuR FRIEND HAS HELPED ME COPE  
uu: KNOWING THAT YOu’LL WIN HAS GIVEN ME HOPE  
uu: PLEASE CALL FOR ME  
uu: ROXY  
uu: PLEASE WAKE ME uP SO I'LL KNOW

uu: MAID OF SPACE PLEASE HOLD ON TO MY LIFELINE  
uu: I HAVE SPACE, BuT MY SISTER HAS THE TIME (2x)  
(maid of space please hold on to my lifeline  
i have space, but my sister has the time)

uu: CALL FOR ME  
uu: PLEASE CALL FOR ME  
uu: ROXY (3x)

uu: PLEASE WAKE ME uP WHEN I GO


End file.
